highschooldxd_axafandomcom-20200214-history
Joanna
Joanna is an exorcist of the Vatician, an Angel/Human Hybrid, and the daughter of Isaiah (Yuuto Kiba's AxA universe counterpart). She is also Kyuki's fourth lover. Appearance Joanna is an extremely beautiful young woman with long, wavy waist length blond hair and bluish grey eyes. Joanna has a slim, athlethic and voluptous body with enormous breasts which are significantly larger than her lover Kyuki’s hands. Her body measurements are cm; height is cm She bears great resemblance to her father Isaiah. To the point of resembling a female version of Isaiah. As a half-angel, Joanna has ten white Angel wings. Personality Joanna has immense kindness, with an extremely friendly and caring personality. Her beauty combined with her strong responsibility and her compassionate tendency to look after others makes her immensely popular with the people of the church, particularly among orphaned children who adored her like an older sister. She also has a mischevious and playful side which she showed only to her lover Kyuki. Joanna has an unbreakable bond with her best friend Alexandra and also her lover Kyuki both whom she care for dearly. Powers and Abilities Immense Angelic Power Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Master Swordswoman: Joanna is a genius master swordswoman, due to her outstanding natural talent and relentlessly dedicated training, honing her swordsmanship to uttermost perfection. A Gentle Blade swordswoman, Joanna's swordsmanship emphasized speed and versaility. * Deflection: Joanna possess uncanny dexterity and reflexes in deflecting attacks with her swordsmanship, combined with Galantine's unique durability allows Joanna to deflect the most powerful attacks with minimal effort. Immense Speed: As a result of her training as an Exorcist, Joanna has tremendous speed with extremely sharp reflexes. Master Magician: Joanna is an extremely skilled expert in magic. Utilizing various spells from offense, defense and support magic to gain a greater advantage and versaility in battle. * Spatial Magic: Joanna can use basic spatial magic to store away Galantine in another dimension and summon it back when she needs it. * Teleportation Magic: Joanna can use teleportation magic. Master Tactician: '''Joanna is very insightful and analytical with great intuition. Joanna frequently relied on effective strategies and tactics to fight in battle. Observant by nature, Joanna can detect any weakness in enemies and used it against them. '''Flight Master Chef: A talented chef, Joanna has magnificent culinary skills, able to cook extremely delicious food out of even simple ingredients. Joanna has the capability to cook both Italian and French Cuisine. Church Orphans and Angels dearly enjoyed Joanna's cooking. Equipment Blade Blacksmith * Alpha Crusader Cavaliere: '''Joanna's sub species Balance Breaker which creates a blue female Holy Knight armour with silver accents that greatly strengthens her powers and abilities, gaining twelve pure white wings. As Joanna further refined her mastery over her Balance Breaker, while using Alpha Crusader Cavaliere, she can create and control more powerful Holy Swords that are imbued with very dense holy aura as well as create an army of Knights that wields Holy Swords which reflects her Balance Breaker enhanced physical abilities and swordsmanship techniques similar to Yuuto Kiba's Glory Drag Tropper. * '''Omega Sephiroth Paladin: Joanna's Abyss Side Balance Breaker and the evolved form of Alpha Crusader Cavaliere after mastering her Balance Breaker to the limit, which creates a pure white and sleek female Holy Knight armour with gold accents which intergrates Galantine into the armour while also extremely enhanced her power to the point, Joanna gained twelve golden wings. When Omega Sephiroth Paladin is activated, Joanna can also create Holy Swords which are as powerful as True Holy Swords such as Excalibur as well as an army of winged Holy Knights which wielded Balance Breaker replicas of Galantine also reflecting her Abyss Side Balance Breaker enhanced power and techniques. Alternatively, Joanna can discard the creation of Holy Knights and Holy Swords in favour of concentrating the Balance Breaker power into the intergrated Galantine, to enhanced its offensive power and Holy aura to the point of cutting through the hardest defense and the strongest enemies. Galantine